


three kinds of longing

by bereft_of_frogs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Obsession, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Rumors, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, the three of them are all disasters but just might make it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereft_of_frogs/pseuds/bereft_of_frogs
Summary: “Have you ever watched the way they hug each other?” The Valkyrie asks out of nowhere.Bruce blinks. “They hug each other?”“Yeah, when they think no one’s looking.”Bruce raises an eyebrow. “But you’ve been looking.”The Valkyrie shrugs.The Valkyrie watches, gathers rumors, and becomes ever so slightly obsessed with the thought that Thor and Loki have been having a torrid affair while traveling with the Asgardian refugees aboard the Statesman. It's all just a fantasy, until finally things crash together and something new is kindled.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161





	1. the start (a series of glances and suspicions)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: this isn't the healthiest start to a relationship, there's a bit of dubiously consensual encounters (which are acknowledged as being rather dubious in-text), and brief mention of more explicitly dubcon/noncon material and nonconsenual drug use of the Loki/Grandmaster variety
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Have you ever watched the way they hug each other?” The Valkyrie asks out of nowhere.

The dining hall is packed full of Asgardian refugees, cheerfully chatting over dinner. It has been a month or so since their world was destroyed and they’d settled into life on the Ark as well as can be expected. The Hulk surrendered to Bruce Banner several days into their journey. Things had taken on a sort of pattern, one that was peaceful and seemed like it might even last until they finally arrive on Earth.

Bruce blinks. “They hug each other?”

“Yeah, when they think no one’s looking.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “But you’ve been looking.”

The Valkyrie shrugs. “It’s my job, after all, to protect the king. Had to make sure Loki wasn’t planning on stabbing him in the back and taking his place. That’s all.”

“…and how do they hug each other?”

Like every time, it’s been a century. Like it will be another century before they meet again. Like they’re the only people on the entire ship. Like they’ve had to fight through a crowd to find each other.

They embrace with their full bodies, it’s never just a little awkward-upper-body meeting sort of thing. They press together from hips to shoulders, instantly fully in the others’ personal space. They don’t even really seem to _have_ personal space. When they embrace, Thor’s hand automatically comes up to cradle the back of Loki’s head, mussing up his hair. Loki has a habit of grasping whatever fabric he can of Thor’s clothing and gripping it tight.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s sweet.” The Valkyrie leans on her hand, taking another drink.

“Huh. Didn’t expect to hear you say that,” Bruce says. She turns back to him, taking her eyes off where Thor and Loki are quietly talking. “You just didn’t seem to like either of them very much.”

She snorts into her drink. “It’s been a month. The assholes have grown on me.”

“Right.”

“What can I say? They’re charming, in a disastrous sort of way.”

Bruce laughs. “Sure. I guess you’re right - though I’d only known them before when they were fighting to the death. They do seem more charming now that they’re…you know, not trying to kill each other or take over my planet?”

A while later, Bruce gets up to get them seconds, and a younger Asgardian woman sits in his seat.

“Forgive me, my lady Valkyrie, but I could not help but overhear,” she says breathlessly. The Asgardians have been keeping their distance, intimidated by her station and her bad attitude. Whatever this woman had to say was evidently important enough for her to set aside her intimidation. “Your discussion of the princes.”

No one has quite gotten used to the fact that Thor was now king. They are still collectively known as ‘the princes’ though that is no longer the reality. The Valkyrie has even started doing it. “And what of it?”

The girl looks a little stung, but presses on. Valkyrie recognizes the look in her eye now, the thirst for particularly intriguing gossip. “I just was wondering what you had heard about their relationship.”

“Not much, considering I was in exile for most of their lives.”

The girl slides closer. “Well,” she says. “It’s just that there has long been talk that their relationship was perhaps…something more than _appropriate_.”

The Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh yes. Many times over the years, there has been talk. About how _close_ they are.”

“So you think they’re fucking?”

The girl looks scandalized. She evidently didn’t think the Valkyrie would be so direct. “Well. Yes. I suppose. But that’s just what I’ve heard. They have long been seen stumbling in and out of each others’ rooms at all hours. When they’re in their cups, it’s not unusual to find there hands on each other.”

“Neither of which is particularly damning. It may just be the way they are with each other. It doesn’t have to mean anything. They’re just…I don’t know, _touchy_ , aren’t they?” She doesn’t know why she’s suddenly so defensive of them. She shouldn’t be, it’s not part of her job - keep them alive, yes, protect them from malicious rumors, no.

Besides, she doesn’t really even know them. She doesn’t know what they’re like. But something about what the woman said had put her in a bad mood.

“Well…I suppose.” The girl looks away. “I apologize for disturbing you, my lady. I was merely repeating what I’ve been told. And what I’ve seen.” She rises and returns to her table, quickly being swept into conversation with the other young women.

Bruce returns, plopping down on the bench. “What was that about?”

“Oh, you know.” She takes a swig of her drink and steals a bit of food from his place. “Another successful interaction with the citizenry.” Bruce snorts.

But a seed has been planted. She glances up at the head table. Loki is talking, looking annoyed, but Thor is smiling stupidly, head resting on his hand, on the edge of laughter. Loki stops and crosses his arms and Thor, with fondness in his eyes reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. Loki softens, tension leaving him, and starts talking again, without the agitation now.

_Huh_ , she thinks.

Much later, ‘Team Revengers’ as they’ve dubbed themselves, have reconvened in one of the smaller lounges aboard the ship and worked their way through another case of the Grandmaster’s booze. The Valkyrie is feeling just that perfect mixture of warm and floating. Bruce is telling a story, acting it out and making Heimdall laugh his low, booming laugh of amusement.

She glances over, trying not to be too obvious about it. Thor is watching Bruce’s story, laughing. He’s spread out across the couch, taking up most of the space. His arm is draped over the back, ankle resting on his knee. He’s taking up so much of the lounge, it’s not surprising that Loki seems to be tucked into his side. It’s not like he has much other space. Loki watches Bruce’s story with a bemused, curious look on his face. He’s kicked off his boots and tucked his legs underneath him. Thor’s arm is an inch away from wrapping around Loki’s shoulders.

The Valkyrie turns back to Bruce’s story - “and then the door slammed shut and of course, he’s stark naked and the whole physics department is about to come around the corner” - and tries to stop thinking about what the girl says. Her face feels hot.

As they’re all winding towards sleep, she looks again to find that Loki has laid down, head resting on Thor’s thigh. Thor is toying with his hair, looking down at him fondly.

It might mean nothing. They were obviously close, obviously had so much history and emotion behind their relationship, both good and bad. This just might be the way they are, when things are good. And besides, they had, in the past decade, lost both their parents, most of their friends, and their entire home. It makes sense that they would cling together now, when they have so little left.

But she still watches as Loki dozes in Thor’s lap as Thor softly strokes his arm.

Valkyrie dreams of Asgard that night. Asgard as it was when she left. She’s sure things had changed since then, but she can recall the way it was so clearly, even hundreds of years later. She is in the throne room, surrounded by the intricate mosaics and the large cauldrons of flame casting warm light and long shadows over the wall.

The rest of the dream is vague and amorphous and difficult to remember when she wakes. But when she does wake, she’s shaky and sweating and dripping wet, throbbing with arousal. She thinks about her dream for a minute, trying to fully surface without letting go of what she had seen. She doesn’t remember much, but she remembers dark hair and pale skin, rippling muscles, flashing lighting and cries of ecstasy and a alternating pulse of _wrong perfect wrong perfect_ -

“Well.” She says aloud into the darkness. “That’s interesting.”

The first time she had slept with Loki was on Sakaar. They’d both been out of their heads. Valkyrie drunk as a skunk and Loki high with something the Grandmaster had slipped into his drink. She had watched him stumbling, looking dazed and lost, followed by the Grandmaster’s hungry gaze and thought ‘hey, this is something like protecting the crown.’ Loki was a prince and she a Valkyrie - though she had no intention of letting him in on that fact. She’d only figured out who he was because he’d gotten fucked up and spilled it to another one of the Grandmaster’s little followers. Rumor spread, though most didn’t believe him, she knew it for truth the second she heard it. It all came together. His accent, his carriage, the small flashes of familiar magic he occasionally displayed. Plus, he looked just like _her_.

The Valkyrie had no intention of ever revealing who she was. It likely wouldn’t matter much longer and she couldn’t - or wouldn’t do anything else for him, but she might at least spare him one night of the Grandmaster’s schemes.

She finishes her drink in one swig and waits for a moment that the Grandmaster is distracted, then goes up to him and tugs on his arm.

“Want a night off from him?”

“I don’t-” Loki’s eyes go wide. He wavers on his feet. “I’m not sure what you mean. I don’t need-” He still fears speaking against Gast, fears the consequences. Watched one too many courtiers out of favor face the melt stick, or else be thrown to the fighting pits as chum.

“It’s fine.” The Valkyrie tugs on his arm and he follows obediently. “Come with me.”

They find an unused lounge and she shoves him into a chair. He goes easily. She rips off the thin fabric of his shirt and unceremoniously pulls down his pants.

“You’re very romantic, you know that?” Loki says. “Pull me out of the party and tear my clothes off, at least the Grandmaster believes in foreplay.” His pupils are huge, his limbs limp and pliable. His head lolls back against the cushion.

“What did he drug you with?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. There are so many things, usually. Things that make me feel nothing. It feels so good.” He laughs giddily. “To feel nothing.” His eyes are shining. He’s already getting hard. She barely has to brush the heel of her hand against him before he sucks in a breath and jerks.

“Mm, and maybe a little something to make you _feel_ a bit more.” She punctuates her point with a hard grope that makes Loki twitch and groan.

“Well yes,” He watches as she steps back and strips off her clothes. “Feel no emotions, and only sensation? Isn’t that the dream?”

Isn’t that what she’s always been trying to do, for the past few centuries? She feels an absurd moment of jealousy, that Loki is just handed on a silver, chemical platter what she’s been trying to do with booze for centuries. But then again, he has to spend every night being fucked by the Grandmaster or whoever else wants a taste, and that sounds less her speed. And he’s always on the edge of falling out of favor - she’s cultivated her place here. If she’d allowed herself to be as unencumbered as Loki, she’d have been dead long ago.

As it stands, he’s not likely to last very long himself. The thought makes her unreasonably sad. She hates the throne, hates the whole royal lot of them but it’s clear that he’s suffering and soon likely be dead. She stops undressing for a moment and he moans.

“I swear if you’ve just brought me here to tease me-”

“Shut up,” She commands and he twitches. She finishes stripping off her pants. “Be patient, I’m getting to it.”

She straddles his lap, knees on either side of his hips. The drink makes her clumsy, but Loki is already so overstimulated that he doesn’t seem to care. He looks up at her like he’s worshipping her as she takes his cock inside her.

The drugs make him last a long time. They rocket sensations to new heights - he comes apart in her arms, urging her on even while tears stream down his face. She comes twice before he’s finally putting a hand on her lower back and gasps, “I’m close, I’m-” He groans. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, let me-”

“Shhh.” She runs her hands through his hair. She keeps a steady rhythm, riding him hard. “Shhhh, come on.”

He spasms, grips her hips, and comes with a groan. She kisses the side of his head as he helplessly jerks, filling her with hot spend. Even touching his shoulder sends him shivering. They pass out in the comedown, a sweaty mess. They’re both too exhausted and fucked up to worry about discovery.

She feels a little guilty about the whole thing, in the sober light of day. She dresses, and slips out of the room before Loki can wake and discover her. Neither of them had been in their right minds the night before. Consent wasn’t a concept given much thought on Sakaar, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like she’d perhaps taken advantage. Her muddled notions of saving the prince from the Grandmaster’s attentions now seem foolish in the shamed clarity of her hangover.

But two nights later, when the Grandmaster has another soiree, before the drink and drugs had really started flowing, Loki sidles up to her.

“I knew you would be the kind to sneak out before the dawn,” he says. “I’ve been playing a sort of game, trying to guess at what sort of lover everyone is here. I was gratified to find I was right about you.”

She’s sort of surprised he remembers any of it. “And what sort of lover am I?”

“The kind to take what you want and leave before your companion wakes.”

The Valkyrie looks away. She hadn’t been once. She remembers whole afternoon’s spend lying in her lover’s arms, only occasionally make halfhearted protests that they really should get out of bed at least once that day. That is, until Hela ran her through with a jet black sword.

Loki looks so uncannily like her. She supposes it makes sense, he is Hela’s brother, though she’d heard rumors that the crown prince took after Frigga. His eyes are more blue than green though, seeming to go between the two depending on the lighting and whatever garb the Grandmaster’s dressed him up in. Nonetheless, the comparison is unwelcome and spills over into unreasonable anger with him over qualities he can’t control.

“I’d had your number too,” she says unkindly. “But then again, the Grandmaster’s whores are all the same.”

He looks stung for a moment, but then he says carefully, “There’s an unused closet just in the corridor. Big enough for two.”

That works.

In the closet, she pulls his hair and bites down hard on his shoulder. He doesn’t stop thrusting into her, moaning even as she grips his pale throat. This time, their sex is violent, hurried. They both come hard and then scramble to get their clothes back on and return to the party before they’re discovered missing. Loki frets about the Grandmaster seeing the marks, but there’s a joyous gleam in his eye and some of the tension has drained from his shoulders.

“‘Till next time,” she says as they part ways.

“There’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course.”

It isn’t always like that. Most of the time, after that hurried first time, their sex is on the plain side. They fuck in the closet before the party gets started, then the Valkyrie goes and gets wildly drunk and passes out aboard her ship. He keeps his cool, always accepting whatever drink the Grandmaster gives him with calm. She rarely stays long enough to watch him be dragged off, barely coherent, for whatever kinky play the Grandmaster has in store for him. She tries to forget about that part and just enjoy their little closet affair.

It’s not a healthy relationship; far, far from it. But until Thor appears on Sakaar and brings the whole filthy edifice crumbling to the ground, it’s all they had.

She seeks him out, a few days after she hears the full story of the rumors, after the dream. They hadn’t fucked since Ragnarök, but she wants to see if he’s still game. Plus, she actually hasn’t fucked _anybody_ since Sakaar and she’s well overdue.

Perhaps too, she’s seeking some evidence about the rumors the Asgardian woman had told her about. She hadn’t gotten the dream she’d had out of her head. She kept watching them from the corner of her eye, but all her observations had thus far been inconclusive. Maybe she’s sort of thinking that his agreement to rekindle their affair would be some proof that he and Thor were _not_ sleeping together.

One night, dinner has turned into a bit of a raucous affair, as it sometimes did. The Asgardians were used to periodic feasts, and if they didn’t have the rations, they made up for it with enthusiasm. Things are loud, Thor is the center of a circle, telling some apparently gripping story, but Loki hangs back, quietly watching the crowd.

The Valkyrie finishes her drink and slides into the chair next to him.

“So,” she says. “There’s not a sufficiently sized closet nearby, but we do both have our own rooms. I doubt anyone would notice our absence.” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Interested?”

“Well,” he says. “How could I say no to such an offer?”

“Your place or mine?”

“Mine.”

“Lead the way, your highness.”

They slip out of the hall and no one seems to notice.

The second the door clicks shut behind them, they are on each other, kissing with a desperation that makes her really think that Loki’s had as long a dry spell as she has. They tear off each others’ clothes and stumble into bed.

Their lovemaking is fast and frenzied and when they’ve both finished, they’re drenched in sweat, limp on the bed, gasping for breath.

Though he had gone to bed with her eagerly, and that was supposed to prove that the rumors were false and he and Thor were _not_ carrying on a secret, incestuous affair, she finds herself thinking of the two of them in bed together. She watches the rise and fall of his back, the sweat slick, muscles that heave as he catches his breath, and imagines Thor’s broad hands running over them. How he would hold him down, the face Loki would make at his own brother’s touch.

She shivers, breath coming fast again. She reaches out and with the time of a finger strokes along the track of a drop of sweat.

He turns to look at her. “Ready to go again, already?”

She tosses a leg over his and presses closer. “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to good use?”

Loki grins. “But of course.”

He crawls between her legs and his tongue makes quick work of making her forget that anything else exists.

She doesn’t mean to stumble across them.

It’s not like she’s following them. It’s not like she’s trying to find proof anymore about her suspicions. She’d long accepted the likelihood that she’d never know if the rumors about them were true, but had decided to _try_ and forget about it. It was enough to dream of them, to fantasize about the way they would look fucking, how taboo and perverse their sex would be. Her and Loki’s occasional romps are satisfying enough, and obviously she doesn’t tell him about the fact that she sometimes imagines him being fucked by his brother when they’re in bed.

Loki mentions taking a bath that night. It’s in passing, before dinner, so she doesn’t take it exactly as an invitation. But the seed of the idea plants in her mind, so she creeps to the baths - and stopped short at the sound of voices.

For a second, her brain doesn’t quite catch on - _oh, Thor and Loki are in the baths together_ \- until Loki makes a low moaning sound and she puts it together with the sound of ripples in the bathwater, Thor’s low voice and - _oh_. So she _was_ right.

“Is it too much?” Thor says. “Should I-”

“Of course it’s not,” Loki gasps. “You think I can’t, you think me as…as fragile as-”

“Hush.” The wet sounds of disturbed water increase. “Hush.” Loki moans and there comes the sound of kisses, loud and sucking. Loki makes a hitching cry and Thor answers in a groan.

The Valkyrie steals a glance. The light is low, the bath steamy. Through the dimness and the fog, she can make out their shapes in the water. Thor’s bulk looms over Loki, who has his head throne back over the side. His wet hair splays across the tile. His hands grip Thor’s back as their bodies slide together.

_Well fuck._

She ducks around the corner and tucks against the wall. She is shaking. She listens for another moment to the breathy moans and gasps.

She manages to get her hand down the front of her pants and begins stroking a circle over her clit with one finger. The other she presses to her mouth, to keep quiet.

To the sounds of their sex, and the splashing water, she gets herself off, rubbing herself to orgasm.

When her vagina stops pulsing, the sounds from the bath still haven’t ceased. And she has not stopped shaking.

Knees quaking, she hobbles away and locks herself in her room.

She decides to sleep with Thor as they negotiate for supplies in a market stall.

A mistake in their navigation system means they land farther away from the town than they had originally thought. The road to the market is twice as long as they had calculated and scheduled for. They’ll have to spend the night on this hot planet, making their way back in the morning.

Loki had not accompanied them this time, she’s not sure why. He and Thor just exchanged a look as Loki said, “I do think I’ll stay with the ship this time.” Thor had immediately agreed, bade them all farewell, and then the two of them had hiked out from the landing site, into the jungle.

It’s miserable, humid and scorching hot. The road is rough, littered with stones and potholes. But finally they make it to a thriving marketplace and find a wholesaler specifically serving passing spacecraft.

In the market, Thor had stripped off his tunic and leaves only the sleeveless linen undershirt. Sweat still runs down his muscles. The Valkyrie deeply regrets wearing black and curses this whole planet, but watches a drop of sweat drop down his bicep with appreciation.

She thinks that perhaps her fixation with Thor and Loki’s relationship is a fixation on _Thor_. He is undeniably attractive, in a way that is both vastly difference and perfectly complementary to his brother. Loki is mostly sharp angles, strong in a tight, hard way. Thor is strong, but round, broader. Where Loki is pale, Thor is tanned, his fair hair and warm blue eyes. Maybe she was just yearning to fuck the other half. Or was just curious.

Either way, watching him sweat and negotiate with the wholesaler, she decides she’s going to take him to bed that night.

They pay for dinner and a stay in the tents on the outside of the market. Valkyrie sneaks off and buys some very strong local liquor. Thor raises an eyebrow when she returns to their tent with it.

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I bought it to share. I’m trying to get you drunk.”

Thor’s eyebrow raises in an _exact_ replica of the way Loki’s does. “Get me drunk? Why so ever would you want to get me drunk?” But there is a knowing, teasing glint in his eye.

“Now, majesty.” She goes heavy on the pour into his glass. “I know you weren’t born yesterday.”

They drain the bottle while gazing at the stars. When it’s empty, she makes a show of rising and slipping into their tent. She turns to make sure he’s followed as she starts on the laces of her top.

They undress silently, looking at each other as they drop their clothes to the floor.

“Impressive,” she says. “I’ll admit it. I thought you would be, but…you know, it’s nice to verify.”

“Oh?” Thor steps forward. “Have you spent a lot of time imagining me naked?”

_Only when imagining you fucking your brother._ “Occasionally, your majesty,” she says again with a mysterious smile.

He reaches out and traces the curve of her breast with his palm. Teases her nipple with his thumb until it’s erect. She reaches down in turn and grasps his cock stroking it hard as he groans.

They make love once in this same sort of curious, exploring manner. Touching and appreciating, Thor entering her slowly and with care. She chews over each touch and movement, considering it carefully.

After a brief respite where they still do not stop touching, exploring each other’s bodies, she reaches down and checks the state of Thor’s cock. It rises, interested, under her palm.

“What?” Thor says. “Ready to go again.”

“I’m not going to go easy on you this time, highness.”

“Don’t.”

The next two times, if they had been in an actual bed and not on the ground, would have probably broken the bed. She had gotten so used to going easy on her partners on Sakaar, holding back her strength, it was so thrilling to _let go_. To have sex with someone her own size and stamina. They only stop because it’s so hot in their tent, even in the middle of the night, and they’re so soaked with sweat things are starting to get slippery.

They lay side by side - not touching, no, it’s far too hot for that - in the lamplight.

“Don’t think this means anything,” she says. “It doesn’t have to be anything more than sex, if you don’t want.”

Thor laughs. “You mean this was not a play for the throne? You were not intending on our marriage and becoming queen?”

“ _Norns_ , no. Please find some pretty and silly woman to be your queen and bear your heirs, and leave me out of it.” He goes still and quiet, looking thoughtful. She nudges at his shoulder to break the sudden mood. “But come see me when you want to fuck yourself out. Break the royal beds. All that.” Thor smiles again, whatever concern he had melted away or at least suppressed. “I’ve got to piss. And we should probably drink some water.”

When she gets up, she slaps his annoyingly perfect ass on her way out and leaves him chuckling in the tent.

When they get back with the supplies the next day, Loki is waiting for them on the gangway.

“Welcome back,” he says, ostensibly to the both of them, but he’s looking at Thor when he says it. “Everything is in one piece, as I promised it would be.”

“Hm, and how much of that was due to _Heimdall’s_ supervision?”

“I don’t know what you mean, dear brother.”

But they’re both smiling, the teasing good-natured. Thor hugs him. The Valkyrie watches. Loki’s eyes drift closed, his hand grasping tight to the fabric of Thor’s cape. Thor touches the back of his head, presses a chaste kiss to his hair. They break apart quickly and the Valkyrie pretends she’d not noticed anything, absorbed instead in a checklist of supplies.

“We weren’t able to find much more grain,” she says nonchalantly. “This planet subsists mostly off of produce, but they did have these protein squares that were insanely cheap and are pretty calorically dense, so those should last us for a while.”

“They are, of course, absolutely disgusting,” Thor tells Loki.

“Wonderful. We’re going to have a riot on our hands if we’re not careful.”

Later than night, amidst the whispered grumblings of their people over the food, the princes slip away. One minute they are there, sitting at the head table, talking quietly, heads bent close, and the next they are gone.

“What are you looking at?” Bruce asks.

“Nothing,” the Valkyrie says. She shakes her head. “Maybe on the next planet we can find some seasoning for this shit.”

They do not find seasoning on the next planet. Only trouble.

Almost as soon as they land, they are attacked by marauders on hover-bikes, wielding long, electrified blades. The people hunker down and the Valkyrie leads their young and half-trained king’s guard in defending the ship. Thor, Loki, and Heimdall take an offense role and in a blur of blades, lightning, and magic, take down their attackers. But not before Loki takes a slice to the back.

Valkyrie goes to check on him later that night in their meager infirmary but stops short before entering. Thor is there, of course, standing with both hands cupping Loki’s face. Loki is pale, breathing shallowly, and gripping Thor’s wrists with white knuckles. A machine is weaving the flesh of his back together, the ugly wound already narrowing. He shudders, little spasms from the jolt of electricity delivered by the blade. Thor talks him through the spasms, whispering soothingly to him. He keeps holding him still through the pains, nosing into his hair.

The moment is so intimate that even from several feet away, the Valkyrie feels as though she’s intruding. She creeps away and leaves them be.

It all crashes together entirely by accident.

The princes were not being careful. They had gotten sloppy. The door wasn’t locked. They’re lucky it was just her stumbling across them, and not someone else would would have dragged their affair into the light.

The Valkyrie opened it without a moment’s hesitation, then freezes at the sight.

They’re half undressed. Thor has Loki pinned against the wall. Loki’s legs are wrapped around Thor’s waist and Thor’s face is buried in the crook of Loki’s neck.

She freezes. Loki sees her first. The second their eyes meet, Loki curses and shoves Thor away from him. Thor turns, says, “Wait-” but she’s already turning away.

She steps out into the hallway and shuts the door, heart beating hard in her chest. There are the sounds of desperate dressing coming from the other room, then Loki’s voice, high and panicked. Thor murmurs something back.

The Valkyrie steps back into the room and closes the door behind her.

“Okay, so I’ve known you were fucking for a while now.”

Her pronouncement is met with several seconds of stunned silence. Loki is very red in the face, still gathering up his clothes. He freezes. Thor hasn’t bothered to put back on his shirt. He stands, facing the Valkyrie fully, a little ahead of Loki. Thor shifts his weight and the Valkyrie realizes he’s moved in front of his brother, like a shield. He’s protecting him from her.

“What then,” Thor says. His voice is low and serious. If the Valkyrie actually _had_ malicious intent with the information, she would be quaking with terror by now. But she merely smiles. “Are you planning to do?”

She lets it hang for a moment. Lets them stew in the panic of discovery. Maybe that will teach them to lock doors, or at least not be so brazen, but then again, the centuries of built-up rumor makes it seem like they’ll never learn that particular lesson.

“Absolutely nothing,” she finally says casually. Thor does not relax. Loki straightens up but makes no move to step out from his brother’s shadow. He’s looking at her with curiosity. “Absolutely nothing - but I do have a proposition for you.”

It occurs to her once in the proceeding hours that this isn’t the most ethical way of going about things. That they perhaps agreed only because they feared that she would tell if they did not. But she had spent too long on Sakaar and her newfound moral compass occasionally still veers off course. And she has wanted this for too long, is too dizzy with desire.

“Go ahead,” she urges them. “Finish what you’d started. Don’t mind me.” She doesn’t touch herself, not yet. Her vagina pulses, dripping, but she digs her fingers into her thighs instead and ignores the heat pooling in her abdomen.

They’re still hesitant, unsure. But Loki meets her eyes and sees the debauchery there and smiles. He whispers something in Thor’s ear and Thor glances back at her. He raises an eyebrow then turns his attention back to Loki, easily lifting him onto his hips.

They kiss for a while, starting over. The Valkyrie finds herself fantasizing about the feel of Thor’s beard against her skin. It takes them a while to relax, to become used to being watched. When they’re flushed, lips swollen, Thor begins undoing the clasps of Loki’s tunic. His hands disappear beneath the fabric, running up Loki’s back. He buries his face in his neck and Loki moans.

“This is how I found you,” She says softly. Thor does not stop running his hands up and down Loki’s sides. “What were you going to do next?”

Thor reaches down and undoes the front of their pants. Her next breath hitches and she digs her fingers harder into her thighs.

“Will you oblige me, brother?” Thor says, holding out a hand.

“Oh, alright,” Loki says, glancing across at the Valkyrie. A pool of oil appears in Thor’s palm, heavily scented. Thor strokes their cocks together, nosing again into the crook of Loki’s neck.

This goes on for a while, them rocking together.

“How did it start?” She asks.

Thor doesn’t stop the slide of their bodies. “Oh. You know, how all such things start. In foolish youth.” His voice is low and rough, a soft growl.

Loki’s voice in contrast is breathy. “We were very young. And very…would you say self-obsessed?”

“Self-obsessed is perhaps too kind a word for it. We were very lucky to never get caught.”

“How long?”

“On and off. Clearly off for the last few yea - _ah!”_

Thor slows down, moaning. Loki holds hard to Thor’s back. They ease into a slow, lazy pattern of long strokes and open mouthed kisses.

“Were you going to fuck him?” Her hips jerk. She’s soaked through her panties, desperate to touch herself.

Thor inclines his head questioningly at Loki. “I suppose,” Loki says, kissing him. “That sounds rather agreeable to me.”

“How long does this go on?”

Thor chuckles. “All night sometimes.” He gets his hands under Loki’s thighs and makes sure he’s balanced before carrying him to the bed. Loki smirks at her over Thor’s shoulder. “You know Asgardian stamina.”

“Hm, yes,” She undoes the buttons of her shirt, pulls it open to free her breasts. She resists touching her vagina, contenting herself with teasing her nipples. “Sex romps among the Valkyrie were nearly as legendary as our feats of battle. Though perhaps those stories were protected from delicate young princely ears.”

Thor tosses Loki down on the mattress, then steps out of his own trousers and yanks Loki’s off of him. They are tossed to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Thor climbs up and starts kissing him again. The long lines of Loki’s body arch beneath him.

When Thor pulls back and flips Loki onto his stomach, Valkyrie can’t take it anymore. She opens her pants and shoves her hand down the front. She comes nearly the moment her fingers press down on her clit. Thor glances back and grins at her before continuing. He gets Loki to conjure him more oil to slick the way.

By the time, he is pressing inside, going slowly and carefully, she’s coming undone with the sight. Loki grips the bed frame with a white-knuckle grip, head tossed back in a delightfully performative way. Thor’s broad hands hold his hips, occasionally wandering to appreciatively run over the taut muscles of his thighs, his ass.

She strokes harder as Thor bends over him, wrapping arms around Loki’s middle to drive deeper into him, pressing his face to the back of Loki’s neck and making soft grunting sounds that send shivers up her spine and make her thighs twitch. She brings her finger up to circle her clit and can’t quite hold back a moan. Thor glances over at her with a twitch of his brow and a dangerous grin. He nips at the back of Loki’s shoulder just as he gives his cock a stroke. Loki nearly breaks the bed frame, metal squeaking under his hands as he moans. The Valkyrie’s head spins.

It seems like they’re getting close - Thor is gripping Loki’s hips hard again, driving into him with hard thrusts - when Thor suddenly stops. The Valkyrie pauses her circles of her clit as well. Thor glances up at her hungrily. “I doubt you have come here only to watch.” He reaches down and grasps Loki’s cock. “Don’t you want to share? What say you, brother? Shall we truly invite the Valkyrie to our bed?”

She nearly comes from that alone. Out of the two of them, she’d never expected this from Thor. Loki is speechless as well, gazing up at his brother with hungry awe. He nods. Thor strokes him a couple times until he moans, then inclines his head at the Valkyrie.

“Why not?” She gasps. “What do I have to lose?”

She unsteadily strips and climbs up onto the bed, heart thundering.

“Lie back,” Thor commands and she obeys, spreading her legs.

“What do you have in mind, my king?”

Thor slips out of Loki and pulls him up before shoving gently until Loki has to catch himself on his hands, bracketed on either side of the Valkyrie’s head.

“Your brother has a filthy imagination,” she says.

Loki gasps, grinning. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Thor’s hands settle on his hips, like he is guiding Loki into her, controlling the speed of Loki’s thrusts. Loki moans as he settles into a pattern, Thor’s hands still guiding him. The Valkyrie shuts her eyes ride the steady wave of pleasure. She feels Thor’s weight shift, feels more pressure, and Loki gasps and lets out a cry.

He stops and the Valkyrie opens her eyes. Thor is above her, slowly sliding back into Loki’s ass. Loki trembles like a leaf in her arms. When Thor thrusts in, Loki moves as well.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” the Valkyrie manages to gasp as Thor starts to pound harder, making Loki match his rhythms. Loki comes apart, entirely at the mercy of Thor’s control.

It’s only a minute or so, before Loki lets out a strangled gasp, tenses, and comes with a cry. His cock pulses inside her as he helpless continues to be driven into her by the force of Thor’s thrusts. Thor groans and comes himself a moment later.

Loki is still shaking, muscles rapidly going limp. His arms shake as he holds himself over her. Thor manages to keep his composure, reaching around to guide Loki’s cock out of her. Then he enters her with his fingers, rough and calloused, but somehow finding the perfect places to touch. His thumb swirls around her clit, his index finger moving in and out of her hole that drips with her own arousal and Loki’s spend.

She gasps and curses as she comes again, squeezing rhythmically around his hand. He lets out something like a laugh and then they all collapse in a sweaty, panting pile.

She had definitely thought she was in control of this. What she had come to learn was that all of that was an illusion. She laughs, feeling wrung out and deeply satisfied.

They pass out for a few hours and wake still tangled together, cold and sticky. The Valkyrie thinks they’re going to kick her out of their bed, or embarrassed, suggest they go their separate ways, but instead Thor grumbles about needing a shower and Loki reminds him that his is quite large, big enough for three at least.

A hot shower later - they don’t have sex again, but the boundaries between their bodies seem blurred, they touch without thought, reaching out to squeeze the roundness of an ass, the soft curve of her breast - and they’re back in bed, dressed this time, and there’s no question that they’re going to spend the rest of the night together.

It’s absurd, how cozy this all seems. How much has changed in the last hours. The Valkyrie has no intention of leaving.

“Have you ever done this before? With a third?”

“Of course,” Loki says lazily. “And a fourth.”

“And one very memorable time with a fifth, though that is where things began to get rather confusing.”

“ _Norns_. You two are…unbelievable.”

“I thought for a moment you were going to say _deranged_ ,” Loki snuggles closer into Thor’s chest. His hand finds hers in the sheets.

“Well. That too. But…the good kind of deranged.” She closes her eyes. “I hope you both know this wasn’t a one time thing. Oh no, now that I know what kind of fucked up fun this is…oh, I have _plans_.”

“As long as you promise to keep this secret,” Thor says seriously.

“‘Course, your majesty.” She hasn’t forgotten how he’d looked when she first walked in on them. How he had shielded Loki with his own body. She doesn’t want to invoke the wrath of big brother. “‘Course.”

A secret between the three of them. Such a perverse one at that. Satisfaction warms her stomach. In the dim light, they drift back to sleep, not even worrying about the morning, when they will have to find a way to each sneak out of Thor’s rooms without detection, to act normally in front of Bruce, and Heimdall, and the rest of Asgard.

For now, it is enough to fall asleep to the sound of three bodies breathing.


	2. the quiet morning (a roundabout means of confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Loki sleeps with the Valkyrie for the first time aboard the Statesman, he slips into Thor's room to confess. In his own way, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the [anti-porn anon robot ask](https://bereft-of-frogs.tumblr.com/post/620645854006624256/pornsmut-of-any-kind-is-bad-for-your-mind) that's been going around and I just had to celebrate the occasion with a short little bit of pwp. This is sort of a missing scene after Loki and the Valkyrie renew their affair post-Ragnarök, but before Thor and the Valkyrie sleep together. 
> 
> Just a note! I've added the 'genderfluid character' tag because I basically always headcanon Loki as genderfluid, both masculine and feminine, with his natural shapeshifting abilities allowing him to shift his form depending on how he is identifying and preferred shape at the time, but consistently preferring 'he/him' pronouns. I've seen it several different ways in fandom - switching between 'he/him' and 'she/her' depending on presentation, using they/them, and I think all are valid character choices - but I just wanted to give you folks a heads up that this is my personal headcanon, what I'll probably use going forward. At least in this fic, it may change in future, or between AUs/series.
> 
> So basically, there's shapeshifting and eating out but also consistent use of 'he/him' pronouns. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It must be very early in the morning when Loki slips into his room. The lights haven’t come on to signal the start of day, but Thor’s half awake already, drifting in that pleasant foggy place that comes just before waking. He is very certain he had firmly locked the door but that’s never seemed to matter much to Loki. It’s half of the reason he knows that it’s Loki entering, that he bypasses the security measures on the door with such ease. The other half is some imperceptible quality that Thor would know anywhere, but cannot name.

The door clicks softly shut behind him. Thor doesn’t open his eyes, still half asleep, and assumes that Loki will make his intentions known in a moment. There are only two reasons he ever comes into Thor’s room so early. Either to launch into some argument or complaint, or to slip quietly beneath the sheets without a word, seeking some warmth or comfort from his presence. Thor really hopes it is the latter.

It is evidently the latter because Loki says nothing as he lifts the covers and lies down with his back to Thor. He wraps an arm around Loki’s waist and pulls him back until their bodies are flush, fit together perfectly. Thor rests his forehead against the back of his brother’s head and sighs contentedly.

They stay like this for a while, just lying together in the quiet morning. Thor never thought he would be here again, after all that their had been through, and there was a part of him that still feared he would lose it again. So he takes what comfort he can, while he can, trying not to dwell on the possible disasters that could wait for them in the future.

Thor’s almost fallen back asleep when Loki shifts. He moves suggestively, pressing back with the length of his body, reaching back to stroke over Thor’s arm.

Thor grins, coming awake more fully. He noses into Loki’s hair, tucks his face to kiss at his neck.

Loki makes a pleased sound. He takes Thor’s hand and guides it under his thin pajama shirt, directing his hand to his chest. Thor slides his other arm under Loki’s waist, keeping them held together, kissing at his neck as he massages the skin, brushing his thumb over a nipple. Thor grows hard, blood flowing into his cock as his heart starts to beat harder in his chest. He is eager, but he takes his time. Patient in this lazy lovemaking.

Loki shudders, already starting to flush. He keeps his eyes closed, biting his lip. Thor feels a slight tingling sensation, magic coasting over Loki’s skin. The flesh under his hand swells. Thor cups his breast, palming as the magic does the rest of the work of shifting Loki’s shape, softening curves into a feminine, but not unfamiliar body.

“Thought it might be time for a change,” Loki whispers. He grabs Thor’s hand and pulls it down to the front of his pelvis. Thor rubs gently.

“Of course,” he says, bending his head to suck hard at his throat. “Whatever you wish.”

They move apart then, just for a moment to shift positions. Thor tosses away the blankets and takes off his shirt as Loki rolls onto his back and watches with a crooked smile. Thor relieves Loki of his own shirt and leans down to kiss him deeply on the lips. He traces his hands over his waist, touch light as Loki wraps his arms tight around his back. Their bodies move together, skin sliding together. Thor can’t help but groan as he presses his hard cock into the crook of Loki’s hip, the fabric of their pants providing a delicious friction.

Loki breaks off the kiss. “I was wondering…”

“Anything.”

“It has been quite a long time since I’ve had the pleasure of your mouth.”

Thor grins. “So many flowery words to ask me to suck you off.” He gives Loki a last rough kiss to the cheek before sitting up to remove his pants, taking his time to slide down his legs. Thor bends in the V of his legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs and pressing solidly down on his stomach to keep him in place. He teases first, kissing and sucking bruises into the inside of Loki’s thigh until he hisses and bucks his hips insistently.

“Patience,” Thor admonishes with a laugh. Loki looks rather put out so he stops his teasing and bends his head to begin his proper work.

Thor is not inexperienced. He is very familiar with the contours of Loki’s body, in either the masculine or the feminine form, and has had centuries of practice. Quickly, under the ministrations of his tongue, Loki is coming apart. When Thor glances up, he sees his head tossed back, arms above his head to grip the bed frame hard. He feels a thrill of pleasure before ducking his head again to lick light circles over his clit.

He can soon feel the telltale signs that Loki is close to coming. There are little spasms in his thighs, the arch of his spine, and the way his breath comes short. As Thor prepares to suck him through the approaching orgasm, Loki cries out, “I slept with the Valkyrie!”

Thor stops, surprised. Less surprised at the revelation than that Loki would choose that exact moment to tell him. Loki relaxes, panting. The walls of his vagina still pulses and he shakes with the denial of his completion. He opens his eyes, looks down at Thor as if waiting for him to say something, a challenge on his face.

“Oh. When?”

“Last night,” Loki says.

Thor bends his head and licks teasingly, one long stripe. Loki shudders and moans. “Why are you telling me?”

Loki laughs. “I don’t know.”

Thor does it again, licking from one end to the other, this time adding an extra flick to the crest. “Did you think to make me jealous? We’ve never really been exclusive before.”

“I don’t know.”

Thor bends his head, going right back to his skillful work until Loki is again close to the edge. And stops. Loki whines and Thor grins. He runs his hands up and down his thighs as they tremble. “Was it good?”

“Thor, please-” Loki gasps.

“Was it-”

“Ah, _yes!”_ Thor kisses the inside of his thigh and Loki groans. “Do you…do you intend to torment me like this all morning?”

“Patience.” He holds him still, broad hands over his abdomen. He teases again, just for a few seconds, before stopping again. “Tell me about it.”

“We fucked, and then-” Loki’s voice shatters with a cry as Thor licks him again in reward. “And then…I used…used my silver tongue on her.” Loki gives him a half-smile, a mischievous look on his face.

Thor laughs, the rumble of it echoing deep inside him. “Much like I am doing now, brother?”

“I… _yes_ …”

“That explains your mood, no?” Thor rubs his tongue firmly over his clit, then again stops. Loki twitches, moaning.

“Yes, _Norns_ , Thor, please-”

Loki keens when Thor finally decides he has had enough punishment. He doesn’t let up this time, using the point of his tongue on his clit and bringing up a finger to massage at his entrance, at the rough patch of flesh inside. Loki drops his head back, breathing raggedly with his mouth open. Thor’s cock flexes at the heady, sound of his ecstasy.

Loki gasps in a sharp breath, hovering for a moment over the edge before his thighs slap closed around Thor’s ears. The walls of his vagina pulse, squeeze around Thor’s finger. Loki shudders.

Thor sits up and Loki goes limp, struggling to catch his breath. When Thor looks up, there is something guarded in his brother’s expression.

“So?” Loki says breathlessly.

“So what?”

“I thought you’d have an opinion.”

Thor shrugs. “About your sleeping with the Valkyrie? I have none. You may do as you wish, as always.” He’s not sure it’s the right thing to say, it’s rather hard to concentrate on words when his cock is still rock hard and Loki is splayed out, exposed, on the bed like this. The flush in his chest, the way his lip is bitten scarlet, and how his breasts heave, are all very compelling distractions. Thor finds the always difficult task of unwinding his brother’s often complex mental maneuverings even more difficult when his nose is full of the scent of his arousal, the taste of it still on his tongue. But Loki’s expression does soften, so something Thor said must have been what he was looking for.

Loki reaches up to tug at his waistband. Thor inclines his head in question and Loki nods. Thor steps back to rid himself of his pants then climbs back between Loki’s legs.

He sits up though, stopping Thor with a gently hand to the chest. He takes his cock in hand - a hand that’s slick with something, some oil he’s conjured. He moves his hand up and down slowly. Thor moans.

“I slept with her on Sakaar, too.”

Thor raises an eyebrow, breath coming hard. Loki has said little of his time on Sakaar, but implied there were both good and bad moments. There seems to be a shadow around some of his time there, but he refuses to get into it. This is the most he’s directly said about what happened there.

Loki glances at his face and then shrugs. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“I don’t mind,” Thor scrambles to say. “You can tell me anything.” It’s hard to get his thoughts together enough to speak, but he fears losing their hard won progress by not answering quickly enough, not keeping up the reassurance that there need not be secrets or lies between them anymore.

Thor wraps his hand around Loki’s neck, brushing his thumb along his jaw. Loki stops moving his hand and Thor groans. “You’re going to kill me, brother.”

Loki’s lips twitch into a smile. “Consider it revenge.” He lays back and splays his hips and makes an almost infuriating beckoning gesture but Thor is a bit too preoccupied to really care.

His pulse roars in his ears as he finally folds his body over Loki’s, guiding his cock slowly inside. When he is fully seated, he pauses a moment, nuzzling into Loki’s hair and hitching his leg higher on his hip. Loki’s hands smooth over his back, egging him on.

He gives one slow thrust, controlled. Loki gasps and Thor kisses him to catch the sound. He kisses him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he thrusts in again, this time a little harder. And again. It’s not long before his thrusts are beyond his control, and he feels that wild sort of feeling come over him as he nears release. Shifting his grip so he can grasp Loki’s hips harder, he drives inside three more times before his balls tighten, and with a last hard thrust he comes with a punched groan.

Thor’s heartbeat roars in his ears, as his cock pulses, emptying deep inside. He gives a last half-thrust inside, then reaches up to nudge Loki’s chin to bring their lips together and kiss him deeply. He drops down to his forearms, resting his head against Loki’s shoulder as he comes down from the orgasm and catches his breath.

For a split second, he thinks of the Valkyrie. He wonders if that was Loki’s aim this morning - to get him thinking of her while they fucked, for whatever game or fantasy he was playing out. She doesn’t seem like a gentle lover, and he feels a thrill of excitement at the prospect of her strength, her power. Then guilt, as he’s thinking it while still inside Loki. Though Loki does have a suspiciously satisfied look on his face when Thor raises his head.

Thor kisses his cheek roughly. “Tease.”

Loki laughs. “You’re calling me a tease, after what you did, tormenting me like that.”

“You did that on purpose,” Thor accuses playfully. “Provoked me.”

“Maybe I did,” Loki whispers back. “But I was telling the truth, brother. I did sleep with her last night. And before. And I might again.”

Thor kisses him. “Fine. Have your fun. As long as you don’t entirely forget about me.”

Loki rolls his hips suggestively again. “Well, maybe you should ensure that I don’t forget you.”

Thor laughs, still sensitive and shivering, but about ready to start again. “I suppose I have to prove myself. Compete with the Valkyrie for your attention, is that your game?”

“Well, you know, she’s a warrior with incredible training and stamina, and she’s certainly not inexperienced, she really knows what she’s doing, it’s impressive really, if you don’t think you’re up to the task-”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Loki grins back. “I’d like to see you try.”

It’s probably the fastest Thor has ever given in to his brother’s goading. But the wild look in Loki’s eye, the curve of his breast under his palm, and the heat where their skin meets - Thor doesn’t really have it in him to draw out the teasing.

He spends the rest of the morning proving that he is just as good a lover as the Valkyrie, until they are both panting and limp with exhaustion, boneless with pleasure and fatigue. They fall asleep like that, entangled together, not caring who might be looking for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, I hope! Thank you, anti-porn robot anon for this inspiration. ;-) I've actually had this idea since I posted the first chapter, and had a few paragraphs written, but this was really the push I needed to finish it up. 
> 
> As always, Kudos/Comments/Shares/Frogs always appreciated, and you can find me on [tumblr @bereft-of-frogs.](https://bereft-of-frogs.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, I can write smut if I want to. 
> 
> Actually my birthday was technically yesterday, but the point still stands. Plus, we get an extra day in February this year, that calls for some celebratory smutty threesome fic! I was hit with the lightning bolt of inspiration this week for what I've been calling my 'underrepresented OT3' on tumblr. The reason it's 1/? is I definitely plan on continuing with some more oneshots, and it seemed organizationally better to put them all in one. Some might be just...gratuitous pwp, others a bit more gen. (Gen is definitely more my wheelhouse, but I'm working on developing my smut-writing confidence.) We'll see! I am trash and I am super into this trash threesome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr [@bereft-of-frogs](https://bereft-of-frogs.tumblr.com/). Comments/Kudos/Shares/Frogs always appreciated ;-)


End file.
